Why Did You Have To Go
by Dramatics7324
Summary: After Starfire and robin confess there love Starfire must leave for a while but she leaves Robin with a gift what is it? RobStar


Why Did You Have To Go

( by the way I copied the Heart Stone Idea from Tony Dimera but I changed it a little)

**_Disclamer Junk:_** Don't own Teen Titans

_**MUST READ**_

PS. I WILL update After you left SOON I already have 2 chapters ready BUT if I want a membership to a certain site I have to cut down on computer time for one month right now it's around 2:40 AM where I'm at so that's why I can write this.

Robin's POV

Starfire had been gone 12 days and I was already going crazy. I missed her so much but he couldn't show that around my teamates(sp?). They would think I was weak, and since I was the leader he MUST be strong at all times.Even when my love was away. I keep starring(sp) at the heart stone she gave me it was suppose to tell me when his true love(starefire) was near, but she wasn't at least not according to this stone.

( italics are flash backs)

_( on the roof )_

_"hey robin" starfire said_

_"hey" I replied_

_"uuummm..."she said" I have to leave in soon"_

_"How soon?"I asked_

_"uhhh... three of your earthly days"_

_" WHAT"I sreamed" so how long" I asked in a calmer tone_

_" three of your earthly months"_

_"WHAT... why"_

_" tameran(sp) Galfore is sick I must treat him until he is healthy_

_" sick with what? " _

_" a tameranian(sp) stomach flu it lasts 2 and a half months the other half of the month we will be seeing if he gets healthy again"_

_" well... ok...since... it... involves...your knorfka(sp)"_

_"thank you so much"_

_" your welcome "_

_"Bye"_

_"bye"_

_" oh wait before I leave I must give you this " it was a bright green glowing star shaped stone, and you can hear a lulaby(sp). It was the one that I would hear when I passed starfire's room at night. _

_" do you like it? "_

_" I love it " I said " but where did you get it and how did you get the song "_

_" when a person is born on tameran they get a pair of Heart stones. These are my heart stone" she said pointing to the on in my and and then taking out an identical(sp) one" when you are born your mother gives you two magical black rocks that use to be her's they can be used ONCE andONCE only after you use them once they turn into black rocks. They are kept them in the center of your room, and as you grow they will take shape, color, a song that you MUST make up your self and if you sing it to the stone every night till you give it away to your one true love, and if that person is the actually your one true love then that person will be able to hear the song you made up. Oh yeah and if we talk at the same time near the stone we can hear each other. Also when the two stones are near each other they will both glow and sing the song that I made up, but if they are far away from each other then it will both fade and stay quite." then I heard the song_

_( bold italic it a song ) I made this up my self so PLEASE read it_

_**I'm singing this song**_

_**wishing you were here with me**_

_**wishing I had some one to hold**_

_**I'm sad when I'm here alone**_

_**but when I see you**_

_**I just can't help but smile**_

_**The first time I saw you**_

_**I just had to kiss you**_

_**I just had you to make you smile**_

_**Now that I see you every day**_

_**I just can't help but keep a grin on my face**_

_**I love you**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I wish you were here with mmmmmmmmeeeeeee**_

_**I'm siting here alone**_

_**wishing I was next to you**_

_**wishing I could see your smile**_

_**I want to kiss you again**_

_**I want to see you here**_

_**I want to tell you I love you now**_

_**I can't wait another moment**_

_**I can't sleep without you in my dreams**_

_**I can't be happy until I see your face**_

POLL:

1)Should I make a sequel(sp)

A) yes

B) no

C) defidently

D) I will kill you if you don't

2) If I do what should it be about

A) Starfire's return

B) Starfire's time in tameran(sp)

C) Robin's time without her

D) all of the above

Please answer these questions and review I need to know if I should have a sequel and if I do what should it be about.

Thank You

Queen of the worldKZ :()


End file.
